Rising from Down Under
by CLeuRun
Summary: Harry and Hermione are off to bring back her parents. But a mysterious new enemy is revealed while they are away. Rated M for some violence and strong language. H/Hr. No bashing.
1. Chapter 1

*As always J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. The characters and some locations are hers. The situations are my own.*

*A/N Welcome to my first story. I have an outline and the first few chapters written but due to my inexperience I'm not sure on the end length. Any comments/critiques good or bad will be read and can hopefully help me improve my work. I am going to try and keep this canon but the main differences being that Hermione never forgave Ron on an intimate level for leaving Harry and her. They have reconnected as friends but the intimacy is gone and cannot be rekindled. Harry and Ginny also did not get back together after the final battle. She could not compete with the devotion and loyalties the Trio felt for eachother.*

Harry slowly opened his eyes and groped for his glasses. Only after the fog of sleep left his head did he see the bedside clock's digital display. Harry needed to hurry if he was going to catch his meeting with Professor McGonagall. He couldn't recall what time he went to sleep but he could tell it was sometime after four.

"Four hours of sleep. That's a new record," Harry mumbled to the hotel room. He scanned the room looking for someone else's sign of life. He noticed only his chest in the corner and some room service trays he had used the night before. He still wasn't used to waking alone in the morning. In fact until this stint at the hotel he hadn't awoken alone since the day Hagrid bought him Hedwig as a present before his first year. While extracting himself from the clothes he fell asleep in he began to think of his different roommates over the years. There was a murmur of guilt in his stomach and something else when he remembered his last one.

Looking in the mirror Harry decided that a shower was pointless and skipping it would save him a few minutes that he needed desperately if he was going to make it to Diagon Alley. After throwing on some old clothes he went over to the bedside table to quickly scan the letter he had received from Professor McGonagall.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I hope this finds you well and in good spirits. I was hoping you would be able to accompany me to Gringotts Wizarding Bank the 15th of July around 11:00 A.M. Then we can take care of those matters we discussed the last we met. I apologize for not initiating this sooner but the need is pressing at this moment. After our business is settled at the bank I'd appreciate it if you could join me for lunch at Hogwarts to discuss a couple opportunities for you there. I eagerly await to hear from you.

Sincerely,

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Harry wasn't surprised by receiving the letter. After Fred's funeral the weary Professor had pulled Harry aside.

"My apologies for having to discuss this at such a difficult time for everyone," a teary eyed Professor expressed. "But I've just been notified by the goblins of Gringotts that you were named the executor of Albus's not insignificant holdings."

"I don't understand Professor? Minister Scrimgeour read Ron, Hermione and I the will last year." A perplexed Harry answered.

"Yes of course, that was for his material possessions kept outside of Gringotts. The goblins hold onto vaults longer and require their own wills." She sneered in reply. "They have informed me that I will have to accompany you as the acting headmistress. Unfortunately I am needed extensively at Hogwarts to prepare for our next term. I'll see when I can get away and I'll owl you with a time I'm available."

She saw the acceptance on Harry's face and turned to give her condolences and say her goodbyes to the mourning Weasley family.

Harry wasn't looking forward to going to Gringotts and expected a frigid welcome from the goblins from what occurred the last time he was there. He didn't need or want Dumbledore's gold and wasn't quite sure what his responsibilities as executor were. The summons to Hogwarts after Gringotts was unexpected though. He knew that the rebuilding of the school over the last few months had been going slowly due to all of the magical damage done to it at the final battle. He did not think he had anything to offer in the ways of rebuilding it and the thought of going back was a little unnerving. He realized it wasn't just Hogwarts he was hesitant to revisit. Ever since the Lupins' and Fred's funerals he hadn't set foot in the magical world. After glancing at the bedside clock one more time Harry rummaged through his chest and grabbing his wand he left.

Harry had no intentions of apparating the 6 blocks from his hotel to Diagon Alley and set foot at a brisk walk towards The Leaky Cauldron. Harry remembered seeing on the tele the previous night that this summer had been the hottest on record. "Today's no different", he grumbled to himself. The weatherman had brought up global warming but Harry thought it might have to do with the Dementors which had not been seen since the final battle. Sweating in ways he hadn't in months he arrived at his location. He wasn't sure what to expect from the wizards but he had already accepted that he would definitely not go unnoticed this morning. Any remaining hope of obscurity was blown immediately by Tom the innkeeper when Harry passed through the threshold.

"Master Potter! ," Tom yelled, "is there anything I can get you?"

Luckily for Harry the bar was mostly empty due to the hour and he swiftly waived off Tom, "No thanks," and dodged off towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. Still he could feel everyone in the bar murmur excitedly and stare holes in his back as he left. He kicked himself for not bringing his invisibility cloak.

"Harry!" exclaimed a rush of hair headed straight for him.

"Hermione, hello what are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed surprised. He felt a lump in his throat and became uncomfortable with how sweaty he was. Hermione looked radiant and unaffected by the heat.

"I'm sorry you just surprised me. How are you?"

"I'm well thank you. I was visiting George and Ron at Wheezes," she replied jerking her thumb over her shoulder and looking back. "McGonagall showed up wanting to talk to Ron about something at Hogwarts and mentioned that you would be here soon. So I kipped off and thought I'd wait for you here."

Hermione looked around at the throng of people slowing heading their way. She was noticing for the first time what a commotion she made at Harry's arrival. "O Harry, I'm sorry. I was just so excited to see you," Hermione explained as she grabbed his hand and steered him towards Gringotts. "McGonagall mentioned she would be meeting you there. I've got some things to get done there myself," Hermione finished. She said the last part almost under her breath while glancing down at her feet.

After half a year in a tent and almost all of his childhood the last seven years Harry had grown accustomed to Hermione's mannerisms. He could tell that she had noticed her look down but that she wouldn't give up any answers if he pried. He was content to just let it be and go with her towards the bank.

"You know Charlie and some of his coworkers actually located that dragon we escaped on. He's in good health and they transported him to Romania already," Hermione said.

Harry nodded his approval but wondered what the goblins thought of their missing dragon.

As Harry passed through doors of Gringotts the first thing he noticed was the immediate silence. The hubbub of Diagon Alley had faded away only to be replaced by the glares of the goblin bankers. The next thing that Harry noticed was the scaffolding towering up to the reconstructed ceiling. Looking up Harry spotted a couple of wizards up there examining the ceiling while another one raced around on a broom to various points.

"What do you think they are doing up there?" Harry asked.

"They are checking the wards on the new roof after we, well umm destroyed the last one," Hermione answered.

Harry examined the bankers again and noticed that their eyes lingered on him for a little longer than was necessary as he walked by. At the end of the building Harry could see Professor McGonagall pouring over some paperwork at a private desk. She glanced up as the two approached her and for the first time since Hermione had steered him towards the bank he felt her hand leave his. A smirk quickly left their elderly professor's face before her more familiar stern look took hold.

"Hello Mr. Potter and Ms Granger. I'm glad you could make it Harry. I trust Ms Granger has been informed on why you are here?" She said.

Hermione shuffled her feet. "Actually I just walked here with him because I had business to attend here as well. I'm headed to my vault now but I'll see you at Hogsmeade like we arranged Professor," Hermione said. "I'll see you Harry and I hope to see you soon. It's been far too long."

"I'm actually going to Hogsmeade as well. I'll see you there," Harry said.

"I should have mentioned it but yes the opportunities I was talking about in my letters pertain to both of you. Ms Granger, we will see you soon," Professor McGonagall replied. She was a little taken aback by Hermione's mention at how long it had been since she saw Harry. It seemed like everyone was affected by this war and how they handled it was different for everyone. The Weasleys were no exception; Arthur had started back at the Ministry a few weeks ago and seemed to be transitioning as well as someone could. The last Minerva saw Molly though she saw a simmering rage with no enemy to focus it on now. Their other children were taking the brunt of this anger.

The Professors musings were interrupted by a goblin approaching the three of them. The goblin gave a quizzical look at Hermione and she quietly excused herself to one of the tellers.

"Madame McGonagall, Mr. Potter, how nice to see you. My name is Shredjaw," the goblin said. Harry noticed that the goblins statement definitely did not reach his face and the chill he experienced from the other goblins in the room was not assuaged by this one. "If you will follow me," Shredjaw said as he pointed towards a private room. Once in the room the two wizards gravitated to the normal sized chairs leaving the elevated one for the goblin.

Shredjaw got right to the point. "We are here because of the Will of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, to be executed by one Harry Potter and acting Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is brief and should not take much time." As Shredjaw began to read from a scroll he produced at his hip Harry couldn't help but notice how rushed this meeting seemed. The legal jargon quickly lost Harry but after only a minute he realized that Professor McGonagall and himself would be setting up a charity at their choosing or creation "In the amount of 72,350 Galleons, 19 Sickles, and 8 Knuts as of business close yesterday July 10th," the goblin finished. Harry flinched at the amount and not for the first time thought to himself that Dumbledore had entrusted him with too much.

"I should like to inform you that if a suitable charity is not decided upon by the end of July the funds shall be forfeited to the bank," Shredjaw stated flatly.

Harry glanced at Professor McGonagall and could tell she was accosted by this remark. "Well I have a few ideas that I will go over with Mr. Potter and I assure you that you will receive an owl with our instructions before that deadline. Is there anything else?" she asked.

"With you? No," Shredjaw said, callously dismissing the Headmistress.

Harry didn't like his tone visibly shifted in his seat as the headmistress gracefully removed herself from the table.

"Harry I will see you on Hogsmeade shortly I hope."

Harry just nodded, not sure what the goblin wanted with him. He guessed that the goblin had orchestrated putting him on edge since he set foot through the front door. Harry felt his wand hand twitch.

"You won't be needing that wand Mr. Potter. You caused our bank and our people a lot of trouble with your actions last May. You have been pardoned by the Ministry of Magic for your actions that lead to the death of 7 goblins, and we must recognize that pardon, at this time."

Harry paused and spluttered, "Mr. Shredjaw, sir, I truly had no intention."

Shredjaw interrupted, "I didn't ask you to stay to hear your excuses. Since your coming of age your parents trust has matured and can be used at your bidding rather than for your education. Also your holdings have grown significantly with the addition of the Black Family vault. I mean to ask what you would like to do with these funds. The Potter holdings are at 46,099 Galleons 14 Sickles and the Black holdings at 52,948 Galleons even."

Harry used the only reference he had for that kingly amount of gold. Quidditch. He recalled Ron mentioning with a tone of longing that Viktor Krum was the highest paid Seeker in professional Quidditch and had signed a contract for 4,200 Galleons a year after his performance at the last World Cup.

Realizing quickly that he did not need or want all of the gold he said, "Take the Black vault and place it into a trust like mine for one Teddy Lupin to be used foreducational purposes until his coming of age."

Without a word Shredjaw drew up the paperwork and handed it to Harry to sign. Not wanting to spend another moment in the presence of the goblins he quickly signed and turned to go.

As soon as Harry escaped the chill of the bank he was once again blasted by the heat of the unseasonable hot July. A group of witches seemed to have beenwaiting on him and he immediately turned on the spot and apparated to Hogsmeade.

"I apologize again for the long walk. The rules still hold though. One cannot apparate in or out of Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said while sitting down at her desk. Harry glanced at the portraits sleeping on the wall, and was glad to see the newest portrait of Snape snoozing along with the rest of them. Looking around the room he couldn't help but notice that he alone looked affected by the walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. His companions Hermione, and the headmistress looked no worse for wear. The walk had been mostly silent and somber as Hermione realized that this was Harry's first time returning to the school. Someone visiting for the first time might not have been able to distinguish the destruction from afar but to the accustomed wizard it was immediately clear the castle had been horribly maimed. The east wing and herbology greenhouses ceased to exist completely.

Professor McGonagall spoke to a painting on the wall and a tray of sandwiches appeared on her desk. She offered Harry and Hermione the tray and began speaking.

"I have called you two here today to discuss a few options. First I'd like to invite you two back to finish your final year of schooling. I can see to private tutelage by the professors for your NEWT's if standard classes seem uncomfortable. I should note that Ronald Weasley has accepted my invitation," Professor McGonagall explained.

Harry had never considered going back go Hogwarts to finish school and the fact that his best friend Ron was like a stunner to the chest.

"I won't be attending," Hermione replied flatly. "I really appreciate the offer and hope that it stands but I don't think I'm ready to return."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Ron was headed back to school for his NEWT's and Hermione was not? What had happened in the month he had removed himself from this world.

"I won't either Professor," Harry answered not knowing where the decision had come from.

Harry looked at his former head of house to see how she would take the news. With a disappointed look on her face she continued, "Very well. With that settled, Harry I had an idea about Albus's will. I believe that a charity should be established for muggleborn witches and wizards who need help transitioning into the wizarding world when the reach the age of 11. After hearing the sum I'm confident that the class of Muggle Studies can be expanded and improved as well."

Hermione looked on not quite sure what the two were talking about.

"That is a terrific idea Professor, I'm on board with that and think Professor Dumbledore would agree," Harry said while glancing over the headmistress's shoulder, noticing a smile creep onto the sleeping portrait.

"Good, with that out of the way I'd like to offer you two a second opportunity. I'm stretched thin here at the school and I'm worried about getting things back up and running before the beginning of term. The new charity could also sponsor you with a short term position at the school. The position wouldn't actually be on school grounds and would only be until the start of term."

Harry had never actually thought of working at the school. He was hardly an academic. Intrigued the two teenagers looked on.

"I have woefully neglected this year's muggleborns and was wondering if you two could assist me in meeting with the families of these young witches andwizards. I can't think of two better ambassadors to introduce them into our world in this new age," McGonagall explained while gazing down at her two favorite students. She did feel a bit selfish wanting to keep these two around for a little longer.

Hermione beamed, "I'm honored professor! I'd love you help, though I'm not really sure what to do."

Without hesitating Harry followed suit, "Of course I'll help Hermione." Harry wondered when he was going to slow down and think about his answers. He decided he'd dwell on that later.

"Superb, I will owl you two the list of muggleborns and where you can find them. I'm actually a little sad passing the duty on. It was one of the better parts of my job and I seem to remember a particular witch that was bursting with anticipation and requested 'All the books you can send me!'"

Hermione blushed.

"Harry, we made the mistake in believing your aunt and uncle had explained your parentage and that the letter was to be expected around your 11th birthday. If you had been a muggleborn I would have showed up tried my best to make everyone understand. I trust that Hagrid did a fine job bringing everyone up to speed," the professor said with a wink.

"A couple of suggestions for your visits; I think it is prudent to not hide our recent history from this new generation and full disclosure should be practiced. Especially with the parents. It has been my experience that the parents are usually relieved when I show up to explain the 'peculiarities' their child has exhibited while grown up," Professor McGonagall said relieved. "Also it is probably best to demonstrate a few innocent spells for everyone. The households have been added to a list at the ministry and magic can be performed in front of the muggle parents without repercussions. There have been instances, very few, where the families have refused to allow their child to attend. We try and instill that the child's magic is dangerous if untamed and Hogwarts can teach this control. If you don't have any questions at this time I'm going to find where I'm needed around the castle."

Noting the dismissal Harry nodded his agreement and stood up to leave the room. Hermione joined him and as they were leaving they heard the professor clear her throat.

"I know the memories are recent. But Hogwarts will always be here for you two. You both have shed blood to defend it. The castle will not forget it," their Head of House said with teary eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

*As always J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. The characters and some locations are hers. The situations are my own.*

Chapter 2

Hermione looked around at the hotel's upscale restaurant. "Harry this place is nice," she said with a worried look.

"I guess it is," he looked up at the chandelier overhead obviously unperturbed. He resumed looking down at his menu.

Hermione knew that this single meal could bankrupt her. She also stood out in her muggle jeans. Harry hadn't mentioned the unstated dress code when he invited her to dinner. Hermione also knew that Harry's wardrobe, if it existed, was the last thing he would think about.

She assumed that Harry would try to be the gentleman and pay for her meal and she had decided ahead of time that it was out of the question. She had withdrawn earlier in the day the last of her account at Gringotts. Her parents had put the money there annually, trusting her to use it for school supplies and a reasonable allowance. After Hermione worked her way through the menu's entrees she settled on a lunch portion salad that would leave her some money she set down her menu.

"So this is where you've been staying?" Hermione inquired.

"Yea, ever since the funeral. I guess I lost track of time."

"Why here though? Surely you have somewhere else to go."

"Where is it I should go? I went to Grimmauld Place and couldn't stand it. The place is depressing when you are with people, empty the place is downright disheartening. I know I'm welcome at the Burrow but I still carry guilt Hermione. I apparated a few times this morning but I can't tell you the last spell I cast."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Don't take this the wrong way Harry, but the wizarding world doesn't need you anymore. You've done enough. You can't just stay away though. It's who you are."

"I know. I didn't mean to cut myself off. It's been nagging me for a while, but I realized this morning how alone I'd made myself," Harry said, downtrodden. "What about you? What have you been doing recently?"

Before she could answer the waitress approached. "Are you ready to order? Ms?"

"Yes, I'll have the grilled chicken salad. Could I have the lunch portion please?"

"Absolutely," the waitress replied turning to Harry.

Harry glanced down at his menu and grinned. "I'm going to have the strip steak and Hermione will have the salmon in addition to her salad. There will be one check," he quickly finished before Hermione could pipe in. The waitress nodded approvingly at Harry's tact and walked away.

"That was unnecessary, Potter," Hermione said hotly. "But why salmon? Not that I mind."

"You mentioned that it was one of your favorite dishes in the tent once when we were camped by a river. But you never answered me. What have you been up to?"

Hermione didn't remember talking about salmon. There had been quite a few nights spent just talking by the three of them, and with Ron food was always a popular subject. Hermione also remembered how the conversations had matured from food and drivel after Ron had left to how the future could look if everything worked out.

"I've been staying at the Burrow mainly. Ginny and I have been sharing a room and she seems to be doing ok," Hermione looked up to see how Harry would react to her name. She didn't know what to expect but Harry's reaction was unnoticeable. "Molly has been doing ok, but she has some eggshells placed around her and has violent shifts from good days to bad days. She has worn a lot of them thin. I can't blame her but the rest of them are paying the price. George moved back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a few days after the funeral and Bill has been helping him figure out the finances. He picked up a lot about business while working for Gringotts, but he has a lot of time on his hands after they fired him for his connection to Ron."

Harry winced.

"He's glad though, Harry. He is there for George who is actually doing admirably. Ron is trying to help him out with the products, but his charmwork is not quite there. George has been making him test his own Skiving Snackboxes," Hermione giggled. "You should have seen his last attempt at Sneezing Spearmints. It probably influenced him to go back for his NEWTs next year."

"I'm sure he'll be floored to find out that you aren't going back."

Hermione thought to herself that he was a small reason she wasn't going back, but didn't want to put Harry in a tough situation by telling him this.

"Hah I know, I wonder how he'll ever finish his homework," Hermione laughed. She could see on Harry's face that he could tell it was a forced response and she was uncomfortable with the subject.

Thankfully the waitress appeared at this time delivering their entrées. The two settled down into their meals, giving Hermione a moment to clear her thoughts.

Hermione had figured out a while ago that her feelings for Ron were not the same as they had been in prior years. Their friendship had grown over their mutual ordeals but there would always remain a sense of betrayal. The only people that knew about Ron abandoning Harry and her were Bill, Fleur and the three of them. So far they had managed to keep the hunt for the horcruxes to avoid mimics.

Ginny, never one to mince words, had quizzed Hermione a few evenings at the Burrow. Hermione explained that the feelings had faded. They both began to realize that Ron was maturing and was more level headed now. They even guessed that as good intentioned as his actions were, helping George at the shop he may have had ulterior motives trying to impress Hermione. Unvoiced to Ginny as Hermione's feelings towards Ron waned, she permitted herself to have more intimate feelings for Harry. She had guessed in their 6th year after learning of horcruxes that Harry had become one as a child. Knowing this, she had repressed her feelings thinking she was living on borrowed time and wasn't sure if Harry would reciprocate her feelings.

"This food is delicious, Harry!" Hermione said, realizing she was already halfway through her salmon.

"I'm glad you like it. I haven't actually come here before. I've just been ordering room service. Are you going back to the Burrow tonight?"

"I guess so. I know Molly would never say so, but I feel like I've overstayed my welcome. I guess I don't really have anywhere else to go. I went to my parents' house but it was so lonely and made me miss them terribly. I've been planning on going to Australia to bring them back but I don't have the galleons right now."

Hermione looked up suddenly regretting what she had said.

"No, don't even think of it Harry. I won't let you pay for my trip," Hermione said hurriedly.

Harry turned serious. "Hermione if there is any way I can help you go find your parents and bring them back, I'm going to. You've helped me in so many ways, how can I refuse to help you with this? Why didn't you bring this up sooner?"

"It's not just the galleons, Harry. One of the excuses I've used for putting it off is that I was scared of reprisals from death eaters after the battle, but that threat seems to have gone away. Secondly, I don't trust myself to reverse the spell correctly and even once they have their memories restored… How can they ever forgive me?" Hermione asked becoming teary eyed. She realized she was rambling now.

"Hermione, I understand now that I have run away just like Ron had. I was selfish but I promise that I will help you get your parents back. I'll explain that it was my fault and that what you did was totally necessary," Harry resolved.

Hermione brushed away a few tears. She reached over and grabbed Harry's hand reassuringly. "We have been worried about you, but what you do and where you go is your business. What you did is nothing like Ron. You owe us nothing, you saved our world. I know the attention bothers you but you will always be Harry to us. Not a war hero, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived."

Harry nodded his understanding. The two continued their meal in silence, brooding over what had been said. Hermione was kicking herself for bringing up her parents and intended trip to Australia. Yes, she had been thinking about going, but she had been running from the idea just has much. To be honest, she wasn't sure if there was a spell that could reverse the spell she had cast over a year ago. St. Mungo's could help, but what Hermione had done was borderline illegal and she wasn't sure where to start.

Harry paid for their meals, and as he was pushing his chair back he asked, "Would you like to stay here tonight, Hermione? I've got a spare bed and you mentioned that you weren't sure about going back to the Burrow. It wouldn't be a bother to me and I'd enjoy the company."

Hermione's heart fluttered. Harry had invited her back to his hotel room. She knew he meant nothing of it and it's not like she was ready to admit her attraction, physical or mental.

"Sure, that works for me," she whispered. "I'll have to go back to the Burrow to pick up my things and let them know. Molly is probably already wondering why I've missed dinner."

"Ok I'll come with you. I owe the Weasleys an explanation on where I've been recently," Harry replied.

"I don't know if that is a good idea Harry. Molly isn't likely to let you go once she gets her hands on you. I can tell them that you mentioned stopping by soon though?"

"Ok, that makes sense. I'm up in room 714 when you get back."

Hermione gave Harry a quick hug. "I'll be back soon. Thank you for dinner, Harry."

Hermione was worried for a few other reasons she didn't vocalize. She wasn't sure how Harry and Ginny would react around each other. Also, while she was comfortable sharing a room with Harry, she wasn't sure if Molly would be so understanding.

Hermione walked into the Weasley household, looking to see who was around. The house was quiet but she chalked that up to the boys staying above George's shop lately. Molly was at the kitchen table with a scroll in front of her.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, sorry for missing dinner. I ran into Harry in Diagon Alley today and he said he'd stop by someday soon," Hermione said.

"Oh don't worry about dinner Hermione. How's Harry? I haven't seen him in weeks!" Molly asked.

"He's doing ok. Wizards and witches still weren't giving him much space today, so he's been staying out of the public eye," Hermione answered. "I'm actually just stopping by for a minute to pick up some things. Is Ginny up in her room?"

"No, she's still over at the Lovegoods'. She mentioned they were painting Luna's room. Arthur helped them expand a few of the rooms in their new house just last week. I'm just owling a few of my cousins so don't mind me. Make sure you tell Harry I said hello and he's welcome at any time."

Hermione walked out of the room blushing. It seemed like Molly had a pretty good idea of where she was headed back to. Hermione walked up the stairs and passed the master bedroom. She couldn't escape thinking of the only time she had been in there the week previously that had probably helped Molly put the pieces together on where Hermione was staying tonight.

"Hermione, will you come in here for a moment," Molly called as Hermione walked by the master suite up the steps.

Hermione was a little surprised at the request but entered the room. The first thing she noticed was the collage of moving pictures on the wall opposite the bed. The small frames were all set in the back garden during wintertime. It must have been after Christmas because all of the children were wearing their new sweaters proudly emblazoned with the giant letters. Hermione counted 8 frames and using her brain figured that the pictures must have originally been individual portraits of the children and then one of their parents. The family members had vacated their individual frames and had placed themselves on opposite sides of the collage.

"Hermione, you should have seen it. As soon as the photographer took the last photo of Ginny the battle began. Bill and Charlie were the only two of age so they split up and started transfiguring tree branches into mini catapults, shields and other weapons of snow-ball warfare," Molly reminisced.

Hermione smiled at the thought of it and gazed out the window in the room. The window overlooked the back garden where the snowball fight had taken place all those years ago.

Molly joined her by the window and said kind of sadly, "The holidays and summer were the best times of year. The older boys barely got to see their younger siblings once they started school and it was the only time we were all together."

Hermione felt a familiar stitch in her side that she felt when she began to think about her own family. Molly must have noticed. "I should have had you and Harry over for the holidays when you were younger. I know Harry never went home to his Aunt and Uncle's."

"Hogwarts was always his home as soon as he set foot there. We talked about it last year around Christmas time. We started talking about our favorite one ever and he mentioned that he had few to choose from. He said the ones at Hogwarts were good but his favorite one was actually 5th year at Grimmauld Place, even though Arthur had been attacked by Nagini. He said it was the only Christmas he spent with everyone he loved," Hermione finished sadly.

"'I imagine Ron probably said this one," Molly said motioning back to the collage.

Hermione didn't answer, not wanting to reveal that Ron had not been around for that conversation.

"I haven't seen you two with Harry much after the battle, but you guys have all changed since Bill and Fleur's wedding. I don't just mean how all three of you are too grown up for your own good, Harry especially. It's your interactions with each other. You've always been thick as thieves and now Harry isn't around and you and Ron interact differently. Is everything ok? Would you like to talk about what you guys were doing last year? I understand the three of you have been tight lipped," Molly asked.

While Molly herself had put her at ease, the topic had made Hermione's stomach turn.

"Well, we were on the road a lot. Professor Dumbledore had put us on the hunt for some things that could help Harry defeat Voldemort. We were staying in one of the tents we used during the Quidditch World Cup most of the time. There was quite a bit of downtime because it wasn't always clear what we should be looking for or even where to look for it. It was a trying time for everyone and the close quarters only intensified everything," Hermione explained.

Molly seemed to be getting the idea. "That's 7 whole months you spent together! Nobody can exist in that type of stressful environment without getting testy with each other. Did something happen between you and Ron? He's tried his whole life to impress you but it's pretty obvious you are trying to rebuff them now."

Hermione blushed again, wondering how elaborate Molly's imagination was allowing itself to get. She decided that Molly wasn't getting dangerously close to the truth and that she needed to offer her a few truthful answers to appease her. Taking a deep breath she explained.

"Not exactly. Ron somehow worked it into his head that he was competing against Harry for my affections. I feel for Ron. I know he has always felt overshadowed and wanted to shine on his own, but I was not a prize to be won. He knows now that Harry wasn't actively pursuing me and that I wasn't trying to choose between them. You knew about the prophecy, I always felt like Harry was borrowed time."

Hermione was shocked at her openness. She hadn't talked about this with anyone. She obviously couldn't talk to the boys and even though Ginny had moved on, Hermione didn't feel comfortable talking about her brother and former boyfriend with her.

"Harry was always walking trouble. By no fault of his own, mind you," Molly said. "It's a testament to his character that he had such willing friends to stick with him through everything. You and Ron understood more than everyone else the danger you placed yourselves in. I don't know how this dynamic will pan out with you three, but I think Ron will figure it out. I appreciate your candor, Hermione. You and Ron obviously have more respect for relationships, intimate and friendly, than my willful daughter," Molly chuckled. "I know enough not to confront her on her boyfriend of the season, but you should hear poor Arthur. He can't keep up, and the way Fred and George would egg him on with made up suitors…" Molly finished sighing. "I didn't mean to interrogate you like this Hermione. You go on ahead and do what you need to do. Ron will land on his feet. He always has."

Hermione gathered most of her things into her expanded bag and charmed the rest into a suitcase in the corner. She didn't want to overwhelm Harry in his hotel and look like she was moving in. She waved a goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and walked out of the Burrow. Hermione wasn't sure what to do next. It wasn't considered polite to apparate directly into a witch's or wizard's house, or hotel room in this case, but it was getting late and she didn't want to walk through London alone. If Harry had a fireplace she could have tried reaching him beforehand, but that wasn't an option either. Deciding that she would take her chances on not catching Harry in a compromising situation she closed her eyes, turned on her heel, and apparated.

*A/N Thank you for the reviews! I've been batting around POV and I think I'm going to keep it 3rd person subjective to either Harry or Hermione. I realized I slipped into McGonagall a few times in chapter 1 and I'm going to try and stop that. A/N*


	3. Chapter 3

*As always J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. The characters and some locations are hers. The situations are my own.*

*A/N Thank you everyone for the reviews! *

Chapter 3

Harry looked around his hotel room not really knowing what to do. He hadn't allowed housekeeping in, due to all of the magical artifacts he had in his trunk, but he had cast the scourgify charm to the best of his ability. The results hadn't been as impressive as Molly's would have been, he smirked.

Harry couldn't decide if Hermione would rather sleep on the bed Harry had been using or the smaller and rather lumpy looking spare bed. Not totally convinced either way, Harry decided to move his things next to the spare bed and headed for the shower. He hadn't showered today and had felt pretty sticky since his walk to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. While in the shower he started thinking about Hermione's parents in Australia. He wasn't surprised that it hadn't come up earlier though. During the hunt for the horcruxes they had only came up a handful of times. Most of the times she brought them up, it was about past trips to France or the Forest of Dean.

Harry had never travelled and had no idea how wizards travelled internationally. He now had the galleons to get them and everyone he knew to Australia if he wanted to, but he thought travelling as a muggle might be the better option.

Feeling clean Harry turned off the water for the shower and heard a loud popping noise out in the room.

"Harry sorry for apparating directly here. Since it's a muggle hotel I couldn't just go to the lobby. Are you in the loo?" Hermione asked.

Harry was kind of embarrassed at his situation but was glad she hadn't shown up a minute later. "Yea I just took a shower. I wasn't expecting you so soon. Could you grab the shorts and shirt I left on top of my trunk and set them on the counter please?"

"Of course," she replied. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. I can step into the hallway for a few minutes if you like?"

"Nonsense you're fine. Make yourself comfortable."

Harry continued to dry off in the shower with the curtain drawn and a few seconds later he heard the door open and then close. After putting his clothes on he glanced at the complimentary hotel toiletries. He wasn't sure why he put on the aftershave but thought it was a good idea since he had company. He wiped the steam off of the mirror and frowned at himself. "I wouldn't put on aftershave if it were Ron here," he whispered to himself.

Harry walked out of the steaming room and his still wet head was violently chilled by the blast of his room's air conditioning. He liked sleeping in the cold but realized his view wasn't shared by all.

"Hi Hermione, is the room too cold? I can turn it down," Harry said.

"No it's fine, I like it cold. I can burrow myself under the covers."

"Good," Harry grinned. "The Dursleys didn't let me run the thermostat and disconnected the vents leading to my room. Things got a little stuffy in there especially that summer Vernon boarded the windows shut."

"Merlin's beard! That's terrible Harry," Hermione scowled.

Harry shrugged it off. He didn't agree with his Aunt Petunia but had a better understanding of her now after viewing Snape's memories. He had written the abuses by Uncle Vernon off completely, and was only mildly curious as to what Dudley was up to now.

"I could probably track them down and let them know their house is safe now and I'm no longer being pursued by a dark wizard hellbent on my destruction. The fact that he didn't off me would surely irritate Vernon," Harry laughed while moving towards the second bed he had put his stuff near. "Which reminds me, what should we do about your parents and Australia?"

Harry could tell that Hermione was still stewing over the Dursleys but brightened when he brought up her parents.

"Well how much did I tell you about the charm I used on them?"

"I know you didn't oblivate them. Didn't you mention that you just put in false memories about names and a desire to go to Australia?" Harry answered.

Hermione sat down on the other bed and gathered her thoughts before answering, "That's the basics yes. The tricky part of the spellwork was making sure I didn't overwrite or modify the past memories, just hide them. I discovered the charm in a rather dodgy textbook while researching horcruxes. The book was full of offensive spells and charmwork and didn't delve into reversing the charm. I managed to find a counter curse that might work in 'Most Mindly Matters and Maladies by Serena Cerebrum', but I need to make sure before I attempt it. I was very hesitant to use the charm I discovered on my parents since it came from the same chapter as the Imperius Curse. You can see how they are related. The Ministry's stance on the charm is vague and open to interpretation so I don't think I can ask anyone at St. Mungo's."

Harry paused for a moment, thinking about what she had said.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey or Professor Flitwick could shed some light for us. I'm not sure on Pomfrey's reaction though. Flitwick is probably the better one to start with. And you know you shouldn't feel guilty about doing this to your parents. Do you remember Kingsley saying that they chased away a few Death Eaters that broke through the wards they put around your parents house? What would have happened if they were there? Your mom and dad may not believe you at first but I will make them understand how necessary it was," Harry said.

Harry was serious but wanted to lighten the mood before they settled in for the night. He had figured out the previous year that if he tried to lie down now his mind would just wander and sleep wouldn't come easy.

"Enough of this though, we will have plenty of time to talk about it since you are staying with me now," Harry said. "I guess only if you want to."

Harry was excited to have a roommate for a change and not wake up alone the next morning but he didn't know if this was a one night thing.

"Of course!" Hermione said hurriedly, her cheeks flushed. "Though I won't be able to help pay for the room."

Harry was confused about her exuberance but excited at the same time. "Hermione, if it makes you feel better you can pay me back later but I probably won't accept it. Is there anything you'd like to do? I have wizard chess in my trunk." Harry had been trounced thoroughly by Ron and Hermione over the years but he relished his 1 win in every 50 attempts.

"How about a movie?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked out the window and then at the clock on the end table by the bed Hermione had claimed. "The theaters are closed aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Yea, they are closed but you can always just order them in the room. Sometimes the hotel ones aren't even out on VHS yet. Here sit down I'll show you," Hermione said patting the bed beside her. "You won't be able to watch the movie from over there."

Harry sat down on the opposite side of the bed and gave Hermione a wide berth. "What movie are they playing?"

"We get to pick. What type of movie do you want to see?" Hermione asked.

Harry watched as she used the remote to scan the different movies available. He had no idea what they were and she was scrolling too fast for him to read the summaries.

"Hermione, the only thing I know about movies is what I overheard Dudley talking about with his friends from time to time. I'll be happy with whatever you pick."

"Well I've actually seen a few of these. My dad is a huge movie fan and we would watch a lot during the summer holiday. I think you'll enjoy this one," Hermione said.

Harry was surprised when she stopped on a dragon skull. "Jurassic Park? Muggles don't know anything about dragons."

Hermione chuckled, "No silly, that is a dinosaur skeleton. Sometimes I'm astounded that you were raised in the Muggle world. The things you say remind me of Ron. I've already seen it but it is one of my favorites. My dad asked me if I thought wizards were involved in making it because everything looks so real. I had to remind him how technology and magic don't work well together. I'll start it, can you switch off that light over there?"

Harry reached over and snapped off the light and propped himself against the headboard on his side of the bed. He had been permitted to watch few movies growing up and wasn't quite sure what to expect. He was excited once Hermione explained that it was a dinosaur skeleton. Dinosaurs happened to be the one of the few common interests Harry and Dudley had shared in common as children.

The two watched in silence as the film started up. The two relaxed and Harry was astounded not only be the visual display but the soundtrack that accompanied the movie. Harry had to chuckle at Hermione for giving away a few of the scary points by hiding her face before they happened. Though the movie was great and was holding his interest, Harry was still a teenage boy. He enjoyed lying there next to Hermione and when he allowed himself to properly look at her he began to feel guilty. His mind had strayed down this path a few times over the years but it always felt like the outside looking in. Ron's affections were transparent and until recently Harry could see the same affection reciprocating back. It had become obvious to Harry that Hermione was expecting and willing Ron to make the first move. 'If I was a good friend I would have encouraged him and let him know his feelings were not unrequited,' Harry chastised himself. Harry knew he was being selfish. At first he had convinced himself it was because he didn't want to be on the outside looking in at the trio but now knew what it really was.

This scared Harry. His other attempts at deciphering a teenager girl's intentions had not been similar. Cho's feelings and intentions had not been very clear; he had chalked that up to her own thoughts being muddled. Ginny had been transparent in her feelings from the first time that Harry had visited the Burrow 7 summers ago. He had beaten himself over it afterwards but Harry realized that his relationship with Ginny hadn't been an honest one. She was attractive, available and Harry had been curious. The relationship was a frantic, flaming whirlwind, but distance and time could not sustain it.

Harry was blasted back to reality by Hermione clenching his hand and ducking under the covers.

"Sorry Harry! I hate this part. Can you tell me when they get out of the kitchen?" Hermione squeaked.

"Sure," Harry replied. Since when were the dinosaurs inside a building? How did the kids get back in the building? Harry admitted to himself that his mind had drifted and then his teenage imagination got the best of him. He focused on the movie then, eager to tell Hermione when it was ok to pull herself out from under the covers.

She did the job for him by peaking out from under the covers after she heard the scene end.

"You've been in a war. How many times have you seen this?" Harry ribbed her.

Hermione pouted then smiled. She went back to watching the movie while Harry went back to brooding on his feelings. He thought that Hermione's feelings might have turned a corner but he explained it away to wishful thinking.

Harry wasn't convinced on what he should do. Sirius's advice would probably be forward and risky, Harry thought. Sirius's brashness intimidated Harry and he didn't have the confidence to pull it off. Lupin's timid pursuit of Tonks had worked in the end but seemed to similar to Ron's non-action. Harry wondered what his dad would do in his shoes but blanched at the thought of what his father would do at 18 years old with his mother, alone in a hotel. He was still flushed at the thought when Hermione clicked the tele off and turned to Harry.

"What did you think? You didn't say much. You didn't like it did you," Hermione said.

"No it was brilliant, truly Hermione," Harry answered.

Hermione started to move away and off the bed. Harry mimicked her and started moving towards the foot of the bed and on to his spare. Hermione walked the opposite direction and they met at the foot of the bed by the tele.

"I'm just going to go to the loo and change for bed. Good night Harry," Hermione said.

Not knowing why Harry pulled her into an awkward one armed hug and kissed the top of her forehead.

Stepping back Harry rushed a "G'night Hermione," and walked to his bed. He didn't look back to see her reaction. He layed down on the bed and finally heard the bathroom door closing behind her. 'What the bloody hell was that about,' Harry berated himself. He was embarrassed and had no idea where the peck on the forehead had come from. Harry and Hermione had been comfortable with each other physically for a couple of years. This had included reassuring handholding, or comforting hugs. Harry kicked himself again; he believed the kiss on the forhead had crossed a line. Would she say anything about it? Would it be awkward tomorrow if nothing was said? Should he apologize?

He was lying down with his back to the bathroom when he heard her come out. He decided it was best to ignore what had happened and stared straight ahead at the painting the hotel put on the wall. He focused on it to put his mind in a different place but the art was boring and didn't even move.

He heard Hermione sit in her bed and say just above a whisper, "I'm going to turn the light off if that's ok Harry."

"That's fine Hermione, I'll ta…" Harry stopped himself.

Hermione giggled. "I don't think you have to take first watch Harry. We should be fine, but I can cast some protective charms if you'd like," Hermione finished sarcastically.

"Old habit," Harry said rolling over. He looked at her to see if there was anything in her eyes that betrayed her humor at the moment. Her look told him little but he blamed himself for not looking long enough. He was immediately drawn to what Hermione had chosen to wear for bed. They had made a point to sleep in jeans or get-up-and-go clothes while staying in the tent the previous summer. Now Hermione was wearing a loose t-shirt and some pink shorts with the waistband rolled up a few times. He snapped his eyes shut when he caught himself lingering on her legs and rolled onto his back. He heard Hermione finally; turn off the lights which eased the pull in his gut to look at her way one more time.

The movie had done the job on getting his thoughts off of Australia and her parents but his mind was just as restless. He couldn't keep up with the thoughts anymore. After an hour of tossing everything together he concluded that things hadn't seemed awkward after she Hermione left the bathroom and that he would do his best to act like it had not happened. The comforting thought that finally brought him sleep, was knowing that tomorrow he wouldn't be awakening alone.

*A/N I've read a few other fics where the featured 'pairing' do not recognize returned feelings. I hope I don't bore you with too much fluff! Things will eventually take a turn and hopefully I don't give to much whiplash with the transition.


End file.
